Why Did He Say Those Words
by TotalReCall000
Summary: This is a kind of morbid story. It has some angst and deals with death. Buffy witnesses Giles's death and blames herself. When a mysterious man from both Anya's and Spike's past appears, can he help Buffy?


1 Why did He say Those words.  
  
By TotalReCall000  
  
A Buffy: The Vampire Slayer Fanfic  
  
Note: I in no way own Buffy, no matter how much I want to. This is a simply a piece of insanity from me. And to all who know me, this is actually pretty even based. Also note, I own Jeremy. Both comments and flames are welcomed. Will be a romance in later chapters.  
  
  
  
Why did he say those words? Why did he have to be so kind? Why did he need to be so damn fatherly?! I mean, he was like a father to me. But why did he so those words like that. Normally, I would have slapped them.  
  
But this was Giles.  
  
He never says anything that makes sense, but somehow this did. He talked his strange, know it all lang, and it made sense. Wait, I can't believe I thought that.  
  
I loved Angel, I loved my mom. I love Willow, Xander, and Dawn. Terra, Amy and Anya. Before she left, Cordy also. And Spike, well, what is there to love. But when it comes down to Giles, I don't know what love I love him with is.  
  
One moment he is breathing fine, the next, his eyes are white and he isn't breathing.  
  
Breathe, please god, let me breathe.  
  
I turn around and see Xander, tears flowing down his face. Anya, no matter how much she tries to be human, that demon un-knowledge just kept seeping through. Willow and Terra, finally back together, are holding each other. Willow is crying. The long black dress she wore gave off a strange, eerie feeling to the place. Terra, also in a black dress, is stroking Willow's hair and saying that everything is all right. But then again, she also has tears in her eyes. I turn my other direction to see Dawn crying in Spike's arms. A very rare site sense Dawn rarely let anyone touch sense mom died. Spike had no emotion as usual. But at least he wasn't making a mocking of the ceremony.  
  
Most of the hall was dressed in a dark blue. I grimaced. That was Giles favorite color. I finally looked up in the air were Amy was floating to put a rose on top of a huge memorial. Myself, I was feeling like a piece of shit. What could you say. I was a slayer who was without her Watcher.  
  
I watched as Amy floated to the ground and took a seat of one of the many black chairs. I walked slowly to sit beside her. She had an unreadable expression on her face that would make a vamp turn back. Almost a mix between hate, sadness, and loss. Why I suddenly turned to face her and start crying like a baby had to have be caused by a demon. Everyone, and I mean everyone looked at me hanging on the poor witch's shoulder. She looked a tad bit shocked but patted my head and said that no matter what happened, they all would be with me. I wrinkled my nose and cried harder.  
  
No one noticed the guy slip into the hall.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
I didn't want to interrupt the slayer at her weakest moment, but I had to pay my respects.  
  
When she lost her mother, that was bad, but now Giles. I swore she was probably going to just die again.  
  
You could call myself a silent helper to the gang. You could call me a stalker, you could call me a perv. But now I had to reveal myself to the people who needed it now. This was a dark time for the slayer and her friends. And telling them that there was a way to talk to Gile's soul was probably the best thing I could give them.  
  
Yes, they knew me, but the didn't get to know me. I was nothing more than a guy that hung out around the preppy people but kept to myself. I knew everything about Buffy. I knew even more about Dawn, Willow, Terra, Amy, and Anya.  
  
Why I have always known more about the stranger part of my life, it's probably the demon in me.  
  
I stepped closer towards the ashes which were Gile's body. He had been cremated in a fire by a demon. One in which the slayer could only watch as the second father she knew died screaming in front of her. I knew she blamed herself, but what could I do? I may have power, but I can't change time. I can't change fate. Maybe I can control the elements, summon demons, fly, take out vamps of all shapes and sizes, but I couldn't keep the only thing I was asked of.  
  
I couldn't keep a person alive long enough to see their way safely home. I couldn't protect Giles. My job was to protect Buffy. How the hell was I supposed to do that if I couldn't even save the damn watcher?! I finally reached the shrine. It had a simple carving on it.  
  
~In loving memory of our Friend Giles,  
  
He watched us, in so many ways~  
  
It seemed a tad bit corny. But the meaning was right. I put my hand on the words and wished for a sign that I wouldn't have to reveal myself to the people I trusted the most. But the Council had appointed me to do the job of protecting the slayer and the key. And I was going to do it. But hopefully from afar.  
  
I may have lived longer than Anya, but I do know how to act at these things. Rather than asking questions that are as morbid as vamps themselves.  
  
"But I don't understand! Why is Giles nothing more than dust? I thought humans were immune to fire!" Anya was asking anyone that would listen.  
  
"Anya, please shut up!!" Buffy said shakily. Still, no one noticed the tall guy that was me standing in front of the shrine.  
  
"But I want to know!!!" Anya pleaded. She didn't mean to sound like a death hungry person, it just she really didn't understand.  
  
"For god's sakes Anya, shut the hell up!!!" Willow screamed. Everybody went silent. Willow rarely screamed and with usually a good cause behind it. No matter what it was, they followed her request.  
  
I looked at the floor. Why do humans have to be so damn funny? I glanced over at Spike and Dawn. Spike had finally noticed me and had frozen to the spot. Dawn was still crying silently. Why the hell did the best people always loose the ones they were close to.  
  
Don't worry Spike, I'm not here to fight. Maybe its time I tell them the truth and let the hate flood towards me. I sent him telepathically.  
  
Maybe you should just get the hell out before the slayer finds out you're a demon. He thought.  
  
Funny, normally I thought you would be heartless to the slayers, you did kill two of them, both before their only family. I wasn't playing hardball. I was on a mission, no matter how painful it may be.  
  
By now, Anya had seen me. "What are you doing here Jeremy?" she asked loudly.  
  
By then, everyone had seen me.  
  
Great, it's time to let the hate begin.  
  
I turned around and came face to face with the slayer. A very large stake pressed to my heart. "And who the hell might you be?!" she asked with more than just a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"You know me Buffy. I am that guy that saved you life when you fell through the light. The one that was there in your dreams to keep you alive while you were dead. I am the one that Giles appointed to make sure you stayed alive long enough to have him say goodbye before he left." I couldn't help but sound a little dry.  
  
Buffy blinked, "You look like Angel." She also sounded a bit dry. Maybe from the weeping, maybe cause the temp of the room rose about fifty degrees.  
  
It was my turn to blink, "I can't help but say, I am related to him."  
  
Buffy pushed the stake furthure in my skin, "All of Angel's family is dead. He killed them." Her eyes were twitching.  
  
"I can't make you feel better slayer, Angel was my brother. Or, at least my adopted one." Anya's eyes twitched at I spoke.  
  
"What do you want with them then?" she asked with a little force in her voice.  
  
"I will be more than happy to tell you if you ask your friend here to put the stake somewhere than on my heart." Buffy glared a little, then slowly pulled the stake away. I cracked my neck. "I came to tell you all something." I shook a little as I say hope in Dawn's eyes.  
  
I'm sorry Dawn, but I can't bring him back. Dawn blinked a little and turned very pale.  
  
"I came to tell you all that Giles left something with me that he forbade me to open. Only Buffy can open it and I will respect his wishes. He was a good friend and a better confidante."  
  
I handed Buffy a vanilla envelope. She took it from me an opened it. She then pulled out a single paged letter and read to herself. Of course I could here her reading it in her mind;  
  
My dearest Buffy,  
  
I have said things before that I didn't mean. One being that you were worthless. I had always thought that you were capable of more than anything I could do. It has been said that if a person puts his or her mind to something, they can achieve anything. I have not always been the best watcher. And I know I haven't been the best friend, but I will finally tell you the secret I have hid from you from the beginning. You have a guardian. The man that delivers this message to you is very powerful. He is well older than me, and can be trusted. He may seem out of the ordinary but I assure you, he can help you. His name is Jeremy. He was adopted into the family in which Angel was born, making him family to Angel. This could mean nothing to you but Jeremy has many more secrets than you do. Believe in him and you can hold on to your life till you die. But promise me this Buffy, let him do what I have told him. If he can't, there could be many tragic consequences. All my love,  
  
Giles  
  
Buffy blinked. She then looked at me and said, "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
I then looked at her and said, "He told you he loved you more than the world, that's what he said to you that made you weep. Then he gave me the job of making sure that dream came true..." 


End file.
